Ben Donovan
Ben Donovan is Juliet's ex-convict brother and the former crush of Serena van der Woodsen. He came from a middle class family in Connecticut and taught as an English teacher at the same boarding school that Serena attended before the beginning of the series. Television Series (Season 4) When Serena is in boarding school, Ben and Serena grew close, as she valued him as someone who took her seriously and genuinely cared about her without taking advantage of her. It is when Serena met Ben that she reformed from the wild party girl to the caring person that she is today. They shared a mutual affection for each other, and while Serena wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with him, he gently declined due to their teacher-student relationship. Unfortunately, rumors began circulating, partially started by Damien that Serena and Ben were in a relationship. While visiting the school, Lily heard of the rumors and took drastic measures to ensure that no one would hear about it. Lily has Ben charged with transporting a minor across state lines and statutory rape, and was told that Serena signed an affidavit confirming that he did so. In order to keep this scandal out of the papers, he is offered a plea bargain which states that he will spend five years in prison. For this reason, Ben and his sister Juliet plotted against Serena, wishing for her downfall from social grace. Although desiring to harm Serena socially, he had no intention in hurting her physically, an intention that Juliet possessed. Ben later finds out in Season 4 that Serena had not signed these papers, and that it was Lily who did this in order to get her daughter into Constance Billard with a clean reputation. Morever, Serena wasn't even aware of Ben's situation and visits him in jail at the end of The Townie once she does find out. Serena reignites their old flame and although at first Ben refuses to continue maintaining a close relationship with her, they later begin a romantic relationship, against the wishes of most. Once Ben is released Lily tries to pay him off and make him leave town before more 'damage' could be done to her family. Ben also has an enemy in Damien Dalgaard because of three reasons. Firstly, he is the one who helped spread rumours of him and Serena at a bed and breakfast leading many to believe that they slept together and Ben's eventual imprisonment. Secondly, Ben still cares about Serena and does not wish for her nor any of her family members to be hurt so he cautions Damien to stay away from the Van Der Woodsens, something that Damien refused to listen to, therefore Ben eventually threatens Damien with death. Family Juliet is Ben's sister and does everything in her power to destroy Serena's life, including harming Serena physically by drugging and leaving her in an hotel room. She eventually develops feelings for Nate. Romantic Relationships Serena van der Woodsen (ex-girlfriend) 4-11-ben-in-jail.png Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Season 4 Category:Character Galleries